


Black Siren Visits

by Ncredible



Series: Visiting Oliver in Prison [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Black siren - Freeform, Comic Con Sizzle Trailer for season 7, Maybe she isn't all bad, Oliver Queen in Jail, Oliver makes a joke.... kind of, but she isn't sweet, mentions of Quentin, post 6x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Black Siren visits Oliver in prison as A.D.A Laurel Lance and they discuss Ricardo Diaz as well as Quentin's death.





	Black Siren Visits

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my thoughts on what I think might be going on during the five months that we won't see when the season starts. For this story the 'green arrow' in the trailer hasn't appeared yet.

“What the hell is going on here?” Agent Watson demands to the nearest guard, the one that had handcuffed me to the table I am seated at. 

 

“As a Star City Assistant District Attorney, I am sitting down with Mr. Queen in order to gain a timeline to ensure that he was in fact the only man behind the green hood. As Mr. Queen was already acquitted by twelve jurors of Star City in the Green Arrow case against him I can’t retrial him even after he sees his parole date on your federal charges, Agent Watson.” Black Siren says, but the way she speaks to Agent Watson reminds me so much of my Laurel that, truth be told, if I didn’t know for sure Laurel was dead I might have taken a minute to wonder. 

“Guard leave us,” Agent Watson says dismissing the guard who was just watching Laurel and Agent Watson.

“I’m not supposed to leave Inmate 4587 unattended when he meets with anyone.” The guard says.

“I was not asking, leave now.” Agent Watson says again clearly dismissing the young man.

“If he tries to escape…” the guard starts.

“I’ll just shoot him. Now leave.” Agent Watson says and this time the guard doesn’t argue. He just leaves and the door to observation clicks shut. 

“You aren’t a district attorney of any city, you’ve been presumed dead for over two years.” Agent Watson says rounding on Laurel.

“Actually, I got my job back with the D.A’s office last week.” Laurel says smugly looking Agent Watson dead on. That was news to me, John didn’t mention anything about Black Siren continuing to live in Laurel’s life. I had thought that after Quentin’s funeral she would finally just skip town with no one to go after her. 

“From what I understand you aren’t actually Laurel Lance, but a doppelganger, who never attended Law School.” Agent Watson counters trying another approach.

“Well feel free to leave the evidence supporting that theory on your boss’s desk and I imagine I’ll will be in my own jumpsuit before too long, if your theory proved true. But I would imagine the reason that you haven’t shared that bit of news with your superiors is if that were true, if I was in fact from another earth how could anyone ever be sure who committed what crime.” She says then shakes her head before continuing, “no see, by acknowledge there are more than one Earth we could all be back in court where Oliver here can claim that an Oliver from another Earth was the Green Arrow.” Her voice dripping with Black Siren’s usual threatening tone. 

“Agent Watson, if… Laurel and I could have a minute, I have no doubt she won’t ever pull this again.” I say stepping in before this gets way out of hand and Black Siren uses her abilities on Agent Watson. Just because Watson didn’t seem to have much interest in pursuing the multiple Earth’s angle at the moment didn’t mean Black Siren couldn’t talk her into doing it. 

Agent Watson stands there thinking this over before speaking, “if you try to escape, immunity for your team goes away. Mr. Ramirez’s daughter will go back into the system. Mr. Diggle’s association with ARGUS will not keep him from joining you in here. Ms. Drake’s actions leading to the death of Mr. Sonus will be more thoroughly looked at,” she leans down to look me in the eye, “and I will arrest Mrs. Queen as an accomplice and your son will grow up without a family. Are we clear?”

“Mrs. Smoak.” I correct.

“Excuse me?” Agent Watson asks.

“Felicity didn’t change her name, so it’s Mrs. Smoak.” I explain.

“Do you think I am joking Mr. Queen?” Agent Watson asks standing back up.

“No,” I tell her shaking my head, “but I am a man of my word and you and I had a deal. Not only do I not have any plans to escape, I have no interest in it. You keep up your end of the bargain and catch Ricardo Diaz and free my city from him and I will quietly serve my time.” I tell her evenly. 

“You have fifteen minutes,” Agent Watson says looking between Laurel and me.

 

“We have as long as I need,” Black Siren says looking at Agent Watson.

“No. Fifteen minutes.” Agent Watson says determined to not be blackmailed into backing down to Laurel or me.

“I stay as long as I want, and I will honor Oliver’s agreement with you to not visit him again as an A.D.A. for Star City.” I note that she agrees to not come back in an official capacity only. 

Agent Watson thinks on this. I can see her thinking about the benefits of Laurel not visiting in an official capacity and finally she grudging agrees, “Fine. I’ll turn off the mic in here. I have no interest in anyone hearing about where you are really from, Ms. Lance.” 

“Thank you,” I tell Agent Watson sincerely. Agent Watson gives a nod of her head in acknowledgement. 

Laurel and I both watch Agent Watson leave the visitor center and begin to argue with the guard until he left his post again. She makes a motion on the control board in front of her and the light on the camera in the room goes down.

I turn to look at Laurel when the camera goes down, “what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk about Diaz,” Laurel says getting down to business.

“You became an A.D.A as Laurel? Are you out of your mind?” I ask her angrily. 

“Calm down, Ollie.”

“Don’t call me that,” I snap and then calm myself before speaking again, “why?”

“I needed more information on Diaz, so I could go after him for Quentin,” she tells me. 

“If you ruin Laurel’s reputation. I swear you and I will have an issue.” I tell her leaning in so that she knows I am serious. 

“I wouldn’t do that to Quentin’s memory,” she tells me seriously. And despite everything she has done I believe her. Whatever she may feel about the rest of us, I know she cares for Quentin, that has been clear to me for some time.

I lean back a little and say, “what do you need from me?”

“The F.B.I. has stayed in Star City looking for Diaz, but you and I know both know they won’t be able to catch him, but I don’t want him caught I want him dead.”

“If you go looking for him like this you will end up in the ground next to Quentin.” I tell her.

“You would be okay with that, wouldn’t you? No more of the face that makes you feel so guilty about everything you failed to do while you were under your hood.” Black Siren says.

“If that’s what you came here to say, you should leave.” I tell her seriously. I have no interest in debating how much of Laurel’s death was my fault with her doppelganger. 

“You’re right. That wasn’t fair. I’m sorry.” She tells me sincerely. 

I nod to accept her apology, “if I were looking for Diaz I would think his first order of business would be to go after those of us who put him on the run. John and his family wouldn’t be the first target. I think he would wait for a big army to take on ARGUS. As long as he is alone, he’ll come for those he thinks is most vulnerable. I would say his first targets will likely be Dinah, Rene and Curtis. Dinah and Curtis live alone, and Rene has his daughter. Curtis wouldn’t likely be able to take him in a street fight. With Rene, he would just have to get to his daughter. Dinah would be the hardest to take on with her abilities, but he would exploit her weakness just as he did with you. If he doesn’t go after my team first I would think you would be at the top of his list as well. After you betrayed him in court.” I tell her. 

“You don’t think he’ll go after Felicity and brat, first?” 

“Call William that again and you’ll leave here with a broken wrist,” I tell her.

“Why don’t you think he will go after them first,” she repeats.

“He will. They are in ARGUS protection anticipating that move by him, but he wants me to suffer. I think like Adrian, he will be more inclined to kill them as I watch,” I tell her giving her my honest opinion of how I think Diaz will go after my family. 

“So, of the junior Arrow team, you think Curtis is the likely first target?” 

“I think he doesn’t have same field training the rest of us do and he relies on his tech and worries less about strength. Leaving him at a disadvantage that Dinah and Rene are in.” 

“I might be able to talk Curtis and Rene into a limited partnership, but that Canary still wants me fried.”   
\  
“Can you blame her?”

“No, I don’t,” she says, and she sounds almost ashamed of her actions. 

“Dinah will put the mission first, but after that all bets are off.” I tell her honestly. 

“You were good at this Oliver, much better than your father on my Earth.” 

“My dad was the Green Arrow?” I asked surprised. I know Earth 2 had one, but Barry never said anything and after Black Siren told me a few years ago that my Earth 2 counterpart died on the gambit I never gave much thought to who was under that hood there.

“Yes, from what I have gathered about your time as the Hood, Arrow and Green Arrow. Let’s just say Robert Queen is more Hood than Green Arrow. His associates aren’t as morally centered as yours try to be.” 

I don’t know what she is expecting me to say to that, so I switch to another topic, “has Sara returned to the Legends?”

“Yes, she left shortly after the funeral.” 

“I understand why you got Laurel’s old job back, but those of us who know you aren’t her, I’m asking that you don’t drag her memory through the mud not even to go after Diaz.” I don’t know if her change of heart is linked just to Quentin’s death or if she wants to really change, but I can’t just let her ruin Laurel’s memory for the city.

“I can do that. Sara asked before she left that I not go looking for her mother. Quentin asked me of the same thing awhile back and I won’t. I may have to wear the ugly clothes of your Laurel and not drink in public anymore, but for Quentin, I’ll keep the image of Laurel alive and well.”

“Mrs. Lance has been through enough and no one wants her to know about all of this. She should get some peace after everything her family has been through.” 

“Yea, well I’ll take your word for it she was a good mom on this Earth,” Laurel says vaguely but also making it clear she doesn’t want to discuss it further. 

“You find somewhere to stay?” I ask.

“Sara let me keep Quentin’s apartment, she just asked that if I moved I let her know so she could finish packing his stuff up.” 

“I’m sorry about Quentin,” I tell her seeing how upset she was about his death. 

“Me too, it was like losing him all over again,” Laurel says weakly.

“I can’t imagine losing either of my parents again,” I tell her placing a hand over hers.

Laurel shakes her hand out of my lose grip and wipes the few fallen tears, “I’m going to kill Ricardo Diaz,” she vows.

I nod knowing I won’t be able to sway her opinion in this, but I don’t feel that guilty about this because she isn’t the Laurel I lost. After everything I’m not ready to care about her because I care, but for Quentin I wish I knew what to say to her to convince her to let the F.B.I. handle Diaz. 

Laurel gets up signaling the end of this conversation, she gathers the note pad she had out for show. After she gathered up her stuff she looks at me and asks, “Do you need anything in here?”

I think about it before responding, “I wouldn’t say no to something to read.”

Laurel smiles and pulls out a copy of a Count of Monte Cristo, “I don’t know if you read this or not, but this was one of the few books my Oliver actually read in high school. It was one of his favorites.”

“Thank you,” I tell her honestly, “it wasn’t one I read. I think the only thing I read in high school was Beowulf.” 

“I think you’ll enjoy.” She says and after putting her briefcase on her shoulder, “don’t worry this copy is from this Earth, so you’ll have read what everyone else has.” And with that Black Siren is gone. I feel like I got some whiplash with her visit. I still can’t get a clear read on her. I believe she will keep Laurel’s image in tact because she cared about Quentin, but I worry about what is going to happen when Diaz is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end of this thanks for reading!


End file.
